Desires
by AveryHope
Summary: New Zoey and Logan. CHAPTER FIVE UP
1. Chapter 1

**Desires**

**Author: Delaney (Me)**

**Pairing: Logan and Zoey**

**Rating: High T, some sexual situations. I don't want to make this M, but if you can't handle some things, don't read it. **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. **

**A/N: This is my second Zoey 101 fan fiction. This is not totally based off the episode People Auction. As you can see, it is very much changed, so I don't need comments like "Hey that's not how the it was on the show, blah, blah, blah." This is not the show Please read and review, comments and new readers inspire me to write more. And I'll take any suggestions and try to put them into the story. I also apologize for the shortness of this entry, but it's just an introduction of the story so you can get the character's feelings. Longer chapters will come. But enough rambling, enjoy!**

**-**

As they stood there in the cold night, shivers ran down the young girl's spine. It wasn't a result from the chilly air, nor the fact that Chase had just accidentally burnt down Sushi Rox the day before. It was from Logan's gaze on her, her enemy. But as soon as she glanced up to look at him, he tore his eyes from her.

This happened often, Zoey reasoned, and after every time he looked at her, she blushed. Truth be told, Zoey had feelings for Logan. He was dangerous and naughty. She liked that in a boy, something opposite from her persona. But along with those good heart feelings came hatred. She hated the way he toyed with girls and the way he was conceited. Zoey hated to love him, but she continued her longingly stare at the boy standing across from her.

Logan inhaled deeply, the smell of ash still filling his nostrils from the previous fire of Sushi Rox. He looked down at the ground, knowing he'd been caught staring at the woman of his dreams again. He self-consciously tightened the grip on his current girlfriend's hand, Callie, not wanting to let on to Zoey his feelings for her. He had felt this way for a long time, but he also felt she was unattainable. One, because his roommate was in love with her, and two, because he felt she'd never give him the time of day because of all the torment he put her through. At some times he even felt she was too good for him. But he would continue his infatuation with her until the right moment came to tell her of it.

Tearing her thoughts away from Logan, Zoey knew something had to be done about this mess that Chase created. She sighed, kicking the ground, hoping to break the silence.

"Well, now that we've cleaned this mess up, we have to figure out a way to get Sushi Rox up and running again as soon as possible," Zoey said, trying to look forward.

"There is no way we're going to be able to raise the kind of money to get the equipment to get this place up again," Chase explained, the guilt in his voice obvious.

"Chase, we've got to stay positive. Stop thinking about it being your fault, it was an accident. We all know you didn't do it on purpose," Zoey said gently, playfully running her fingers through his bushy hair.

Logan stared in envy. He wished Zoey could do that to him, always giving him reassurance that everything would be alright. Despite his tough demeanor, Logan sometimes felt worthless. He knew why, too. Zoey had the effect to make him feel worthless, because he felt so high of her. That's why he was with Callie, a girl that made him feel like he was the back on top. But even if Callie made him feel like he was on the highest mountain, he was nothing without Zoey.

After moments of silence, someone finally spoke up. "I have an idea!" Callie exclaimed with a toothy grin, causing everyone to groan, even Nicole. Callie was the definition of a dumb blonde. Logan started going with Callie about a week ago, claiming to his roomates it was lust at first sight. "We can dump Kazu out on his Caboose and throw in a Taco Bell!" After she said that she burst into a fit of giggles.

The group just stared at her like she was crazy, and when she realized this she stopped, "I guess it sounded funnier when Logan said it to me earlier." She shrugged. The groups' eyes shifted to Logan, whose head down in embarrassment for an uncalled for comment.

Zoey looked enraged, "Logan, that was very rude. This is Kazu's only job! You should know better, but then again, I never expect much from you anyway." She looked at him in disgust.

"It was a joke. I guess little miss perfect can't take jokes, huh? But I'll stop now, I wouldn't want you to sweat off you make-up over that one," Logan shot back at her, but still stinging from her last comment.

Zoey's face grew red, "Logan, you are the most inconsiderable little-"

"STOP!" Chase said, throwing his arms out. "Let's just figure this out, without the arguments." Zoey didn't say another word, but glared at Logan as Logan glared at her.

Chase just shook his head and sighed. "Alright, does anyone have any GOOD ideas that we can do to raise money?"

Suddenly, Lola chirped up. "This one time on Judge Mathis I saw these two people, Melinda and Derek, who went to this charity event and Melinda was sold to him and he didn't return the money or something like that and…"

Chase cut her off, too, "Lola, does this have a point?" The others also gave questioning looks.

Lola took a deep breath before continuing, "The point was it resulted from a People Auction."

"And how would we do that?" Zoey asked, intrigued.

"Well, we could have an assembly where we get students that want to help with Sushi Rox. We would auction them off and the highest bidder gets to order them around. Of course, the starting bid would be at least $15.00."

Nicole started clapping, "Sounds brilliant! I love the idea!"

The rest of the group nodded in agreement, and so they decided on going with the people auction. And so it began…


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

After days of planning the people auction, the day had come. Zoey, being the caring person she had always been, decided to sell herself out. She looked in the mirror, scrutinizing her figure, and slapped a big #12 right on her chest. She was nervous about today, about who would choose her. If anyone would even choose her.

"Ready to get going, Zoe? It starts in, like, 20 minutes," Lola checked her watch.

"I guess," Zoey sighed. She really wanted to help, honestly, but the idea of being someone's slave for a whole week just felt degrading of herself.

"Something wrong?" Nicole came up behind her and placed her chin on Zoey's shoulder, looking up at her.

Zoey turned away from the mirror to look at her, "I don't know, I just don't want to be auctioned off. It's like being an item, ya know?"

Nicole looked at her as if she had 3 heads, "Zoey, my dear Zoey. It's a people auction to raise money. It's not like were shipping you off to England to serve the King."

"Queen," Lola corrected, "But Nicole's right. So you're somebody's bitch for a week? It won't be so bad."

"Unless, of course, it's Logan," Nicole said as it meant nothing, starting to walk out the door with Lola in front of her.

For a split second, Zoey's heart stopped. She no longer had the worriment of being degraded, but this was way worse. A million thoughts rushed through her mind. What if he picks me? What if he doesn't? Each one didn't make her feel anymore confident. But she wanted him to pick her, oh God she wanted him to pick her. She was practically in love with the boy. But then the other voice in her head said otherwise, why would you want to be order around by a jerk?

She tried to push the feelings in the back of her mind. She hated what Logan did to her.

-

Logan flipped through the cash in his wallet. He counted the bills carefully, as if they would break in his hand. Logan Reese had two loves in life, money and Zoey Brooks.

He had been planning to pick her ever since the idea came about. It helped a lot that Chase was also running in the auction, so he didn't have to worry about Chase picking Zoey. There was just one other problem…

"Logie!" The door burst open and a head of bleach blonde hair skipped through it. "Ready for today?" Callie questioned excitingly while seating herself on his lap.

He looked into her eyes, sweating over this. Callie was in the auction, too. What kind of reason could you give to your girlfriend that you can't pick her?

"Uhh, yeah, of course," he flashed a fake smile, placing his hand on her back.

"And the best part," she said slowly, walking her fingers up his chest, "after you pick me, we have an excuse to be together. All the time." She finished with her fingers at his lips, where she replaced with her own lips.

Logan kissed Callie back, unable to resist her. She leaned into him and straddled him on the small chair in which they were sitting in. As they kissed, he thought about breaking up with her, right then and there. But he eventually reasoned that if he did break up with Callie, and he couldn't win Zoey's heart over time, then he was screwed. So he would keep Callie around. Yep, he was the man.

He smirked to himself when he thought of a great scheme in his mind. He grabbed and pulled at Callie's ass in excitement.

"Mmm, Logan," she giggled, pulling away. "We better get going before this goes to far."

They started to get up and walk out the door. That's when Logan put his best acting skills ever to use.

"Oh man," Logan started, throwing his hands to his head. "I totally forgot. Aw, damn this is terrible!"

"What?" Callie turned around, very anxious of what way going on, "What's wrong sweetie?"

Logan sat at the end of his bed and laid his head in his hands, "You're not going to believe this."

"Believe what?" Callie was getting nervous and rushed over to Logan.

"I cant pick you," he said with a hint of sadness in his voice.

"Why, baby why?" she said concerned, totally falling for Logan's act.

"I… I promised Chase I would pick Zoey. You see, he really likes her, and he doesn't just want any random guy ordering her around or maybe even get close to him. He's afraid she might get hurt or start to like him."

Callie put her head down, wanting him to continue.

"And, since I'm not being auctioned off, I told him I would. I mean, he is my best friend." Logan held her hands, hoping she'd fall for it.

She slowly smiled, "Logan, I completely understand. And maybe this week apart will only help us become closer." Callie tilted his chin up. "You are such a great friend."

She placed a sweet kiss on his lips, then grabbed his hand as they wandered out the door. "Thanks, Cal," Logan said as they walked out the Hall.

He smiled, not because of fooling Callie, but because he might have the chance to make good with Zoey.

-

When Logan arrived at the scene, everything was set up and the whole school was present. He took a seat in the front of the auction, hoping to sneak a peak at Zoey from behind the stage.

Meanwhile, Zoey was standing in line with the other girls and guys. The auction was going to start soon and they were ordered to get in line. Getting anxious, Zoey peaked out the curtain to look at the students. That's when she met eyes with Logan, who was staring directly at her. She quickly tore the curtain in front of her and her breathing became uneven. He made her nervous.

Logan pretended to look the other way when she locked eyes with him. Suddenly, he didn't feel so confident anymore. That was the effect she had on him, the effect that made him weak. She tore down his wall that was built up and could make him blush. That was the reason he felt she was so unattainable. But he couldn't give up now. Not after what he had said to Callie. This was his one shot. He had to take it.

Now, it was time. Dean Rivers came to the front of the stage. He fumbled with the microphone, erupting giggles from the audience. The Dean was never really a good public speaker, anyhow.

"Umm, today is the people auction to raise money for Sushi Rox," he paused allowing the clapping, "Now, the auctioneers will come out one by one. And whoever bids the most money on the auctioneer, then they are they are yours for a week." More applause came, and out walked Callie.

Zoey hadn't really paid attention to the people bidding on Callie. She was more focused on Logan. She couldn't believe he didn't raise his hand for her. What was going on?

"Okay, 95 dollars. Do I hear 100? Anyone, anyone? Sold to Alex Butcher for 95 dollars!" Dean Rivers yelled. Alex Butcher high-fived his friends and went to pay his money.

After a few more people were sold and then it came Zoey. As she walked out, Logan got nervous. Should he go for her? His stomach twisted in knots.

Hands started flying up everywhere. "25, 25, do I hear 30? 30, no wait, 40 dollars," Dean Rivers couldn't keep up

Logan started to panic, he couldn't think fast enough. The woman of his dreams was right there for him. The bids got higher and fewer and fewer people could keep up. It was now in the hundreds.

"145, do I hear 150? Anyone? Anymore bids?" Dean Rivers scanned the crowd one more time, "Okay, Sol-"

"200 dollars!" Logan stood up and shouted, he didn't even second guess his words right there. The Dean reacted quickly, "Sold to Logan Reese for 200 dollars!"

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N: And there's chapter 2. Hope you enjoyed. Thank you to all the reviewers. I love hearing responds from people who read it. And I'm glad that people that are not fans of LZ like it, too. All you reviewers give me the urge to write more. Also, if you have any suggestions, I'd be happy to try and put them to work for you.**

**And I'm sorry for such a long wait. I've been at soccer and school work was terrible. But now soccer's over and I have a few weeks before basketball soon. So keep your eyes out ho's ) Things are about to get good. Love yousss, Delaney.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 13**

… "Sold to Logan Reese for dollars!"

After the Dean had shouted those words over the crowd, he felt a sigh of relief. He looked up to see a shocked expression on Zoey's face. He quickly smirked at her, he couldn't let his guard down in front of all these people, especially Zoey.

When he started to walk up to the dean, however, he heard murmurs everywhere. He looked around to see the different expressions of the people.

First, there was Chase. Chase looked at him in disbelief. He was not surprised at Logan for bidding on a girl other than Callie. After all, he was a man-whore. But for Logan to actually bid on Zoey, who Chase was absolutely infatuated with, was just low. Even for Logan.

Logan felt guilty, but he would later tell Chase the same excuse he used on Callie, that he wanted to save Zoey from getting won by some pervert. Not that Logan was a pervert or anything.

Walking up the stairs, he looked to Callie. She had a big grin on, winking at him. He gave her a weak smile. This was about the longest walk ever.

He finally made it to the dean. "So, 200 dollars, right?" He said calmly, flipping through his wallet.

The dean smiled excitedly, "Yes Mr. Reese, 200 dollars. You don't know how much this will help Sushi Rox…" The dean went on but Logan wasn't paying attention. He looked over at Zoey who seemed to be fidgeting nervously talking to Nicole. He started to get his confidence back.

Dean Rivers stopped talking as Logan handed him two, crisp 100 dollar bills. The Dean's mouth looked like it was watering.

Zoey watched as Logan handed over the money. She was in shock and disbelief that Logan picked her. What happened to Callie? Why wouldn't he pick her? She looked over to Nicole, "Nicole, why would Logan pick me, of all people. He, like, hates me."

"That's probably why he picked you. He wants to put you through misery," Nicole smiled sweetly as she waved to a cute boy in the first row.

"Not helping. I can't even be in a room with Logan for two minutes without wanting to rip his head off. How am I supposed to last a whole week?!" Zoey said frustrated, putting her hand on her head and shaking it.

Nicole seemed distracted by the boy, "Well Zoey, you could, umm," she had forgotten what Zoey was talking about, "You could, oh look! Cute boy front row is waving me over. Gotta go!" She ran off, flailing her arms.

Zoey sighed, and that's when he started walking over to her. She instinctively put up her "pissed off" demeanor, like whenever Logan came around.

Logan smirked, "Zoey Brookes. All mine for one week. Oh the possibilities." He put his hand on his chin and stared into the sky.

Zoey rolled her eyes, "Logan, you disgust me." Zoey wanted to crush his guts most of the time. But she was secretly excited. Would she ever let Logan know that though? Absolutely not. She started to turn and walk.

"Hey, hey, hey, little girl. Not so fast there," He grabbed at the back of her shirt, "You are under my rules. And rule number 1, what I say goes. And what I say now is that you have to hold my hand and walk me back to my dorm." He laughed to himself as she made a 'what the hell' face.

"Are you serious?" She griped as she put her hands on her hips.

"Very," he flashed her a cocky smile. He outstretched his hand to her. She looked at it, then at him. Slipping her hand inside his, she butterflies in her stomach.

Logan felt it too, and he looked at their hands. They fit together perfectly. He wished he didn't have to tell her to hold his hand. Logan wanted Zoey to take it for the right reasons. But that was far off. His thoughts were interrupted when Zoey tugged at him, wanting to start to go. He looked at the ground; this girl would never go for him.

Little did he know.

-

Flinging the door open, they stepped into Logan, Chase, and Michael's dorm. The other two were still at the auction, and Logan didn't really care who bought them. After all, he had the one he wanted.

Zoey walked in and sat on Chase's bed. She moved her self up and down on it, feeling the springs underneath her.

"Zoey, my bed's over there," Logan commented, pointing over to his bed.

"No thanks, I'm fine here. Pervert," She spat at him.

Zoey had been pondering why he had picked her. She knew he had some strange reason, but she couldn't figure it out. She decided to get it off her chest and ask him. "Why did you pick me anyway? You have _Callie_," Zoey emphasized Callie's name.

Logan had to think of something quick, something believable. "Callie thought it would be nice for us to spend a week away from each other. She thinks our bond will grow stronger that way." His words came out unsure.

Zoey cocked an eyebrow, "What 'bond' are you talking about. You two have been going out for like a week."

"One week and 3 days to be exact. And that's enough out of you little girl," He said in a fatherly voice.

"Okay Dad," Zoey said, crossing her arms as a small smile graced her features. It was the first time she smiled since they've came in.

He gave her a small smile back and started up again, "Which reminds me. Rules. We need to have rules for you." He stood up and clasped his hands together.

Zoey laughed again. Maybe this wouldn't be so bad. I mean she did get to spend time with Logan, her secret crush. The only down side of it was that she hated him, too.

Logan noticed her laugh. He loved to see her laugh. Maybe they wouldn't kill each other.

"Rule number 1," he held up a finger, "as I've said before, what I say goes. You must obey the Master, Logan." Zoey nodded her head.

Logan continued, "Rule number 2. You must always say positive words about me. No bashing me or putting me down."

"That will be a tough one," Zoey interrupted, "I mean you do so many stupid things how can one not comment on it?" Logan ignored the comment and went on. "Rule number 3, you must shower with me every morning before school."

Zoey's eyes widened, "Logan! Absolu-," Logan cut her off, "Relax I was joking, don't get your panties in a knot."

Zoey rolled her eyes for what seemed like the 50th time today. He was pathetic, making up rules for her. She wasn't to upset about the rules so far though. They were pretty mild and she could handle them.

"I can't really think of anymore right now due to my hunger. Go down to the caf and get me a burger. A cheese burger," Logan instructed her. He lied back on his bed and put his arms behind his head. He could get used to this.

Zoey nodded, "Anything for you, Master."

Just as she was walking out the door, a thought popped into Logan's head, "Oh wait , I've thought of rule number 3. No talking to your friends unless I give you permission." He smiled; sometimes he liked to get her going.

Zoey stopped dead in her tracks, "Excuse me? I can't talk to my friends?" Logan sat up, "No, you can, but with my permission." Zoey stopped back in the room. "I can't believe you. The first two weren't bad, but now this? You've GOT to be kidding me." Logan stood up and walked over to face her, "Hey. Rule number 1. Whatever I say goes. You heard me, now go."

Zoey shoved him, "Logan, I'm your slave not a dog. I deserve some respect here. But I guess you can't handle respect, you asshole." She turned around and started to walk to the caf.

Logan yelled to her on her way out, "Hey, breaking rule number 2. You'll see when you come back how I handle you." He liked to be in control.

Zoey groaned in frustration and shut the door on her way out. Maybe this WILL be as hard as she thought.

**-**

**There you go, chapter 3. I know some things may be confusing, like Zoey and Logan's feelings toward one another. The easiest way I can put it is that it's a love hate relationship currently. You know when you like someone, but they can very easily get on your nerves? Yeah, well that's what they're going through. It could change though, maybe from better or to worse. Who knows, you'll have to keep reading ;).**

**And thank you reviewers! I love your opinions of the stories. It gives me more of a drive to write. Hope you guys like this chapter. Wait 'til the next one. It'll be quite interesting.**

**Love yous, Delaney.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**-**

The staircase rattled as Zoey stomped her feet up the stairs, cheeseburger in hand. With each strong step, she became more and more furious. The nerve of Logan, telling her she couldn't talk to her friends. How would he even know if she talked to her friends? Why should he care? He just wanted to make her life miserable.

_Miserable, pft. I'll show him what the true meaning of miserable is, _Zoey thought, a sly grin appearing on her face. As she made her way to Logan's room, she looked at the burger in her left hand. She held it flat in her palm, noticing the nail marks in the paper wrapped in it.

She slowly turned the knob, peeking inside. There was Logan, _sweet_ Logan, laying back on his bed, flipping the channels. "Oh Logan, I brought you your cheeseburger," Zoey said in a fake-sweet voice, "I'm sorry about talking back to you before, what was I thinking?" She tossed a hand up, giggling slightly.

Logan sat up and seemed to buy it, "Ah, I see that walk put you in a good mood. I'm glad we, you know, understand each other." Logan smiled, tossing the remote to the side.

_What a sucker, _Zoey thought. "Oh you're right. We _totally_ understand each other. Now, how 'bout I feed my master the burger he deserves?" she batted her eyelashes innocently.

Leaning back on one arm, Logan beckoned her over with his other hand, "Yes. Bring me the burger I deserve." Zoey giggled and walked over to his bed. She sat down and leaned in close to him, "Open wide." Once he did, Zoey peeled of the top bun of the burger and then…

**SLAM.**

Zoey slammed the burger right in Logan's face. Before he had the chance to say anything, she continued to rub it all over, making sure to get it in his eyes. Once she was done, she left her hand from his face and leaned back, waiting to here his reaction. "Delicious, ehh?" She cocked.

Reaching one hand up to his face, Logan dramatically peeled the bottom bun off. He didn't open his eyes. He swirled one finger around his face, the licked it clean with his tongue. "Could've used more ketchup if you asked me," he commented, trying to keep his cool.

"More ketchup? Logan, that thing didn't contain one ounce of ketchup," She had to hold back a giggle, "It was full of jalapeno sauce, level 5 jalapeno sauce. Feel the burn?"

A pickle dropped from his eyelid as he opened his eyes. The feeling of the sauce penetrating his pores on his face was starting to burn. He gripped the sheets on his bed, trying not to freak out. He wouldn't let her have that satisfaction.

Just then, Chase and Michael walked through the door. They stopped immediately and slightly chuckled at the sight in front of them.

"Uhh, nice look dude," Michael said, biting his fist to contain his laughter.

"Yeah, all the girls will eat you up with that one," Chase added, and they both completely lost it afterwards. Zoey joined in, hysterically laughing.

Trying to ignore the burning sensation on his face, he tried to think quickly of a way to get Zoey back. She had one up on him, and he could not let her win.

Tuning back into reality, Logan nodded his head slightly up and down. He licked his lips, stood up, then started, "Very funny everybody. Hilarious. I would like to thank you all for finding humor in my facial features," he stopped, and looked down at Zoey, "And to you Zoey, for that oh-so delicious snack."

Zoey, still giggling, waved him off, "You're quite welcome. I'm sure it was tasty."

Chase and Michael both snorted.

"It was, indeed. Please have some," Logan offered, picking up the remainder of the burger from the floor and walked slowly toward her.

"N-no, I'm fine really," Zoey stammered, getting up and walking backwards away from him.

He guided her with the burger until she came to the wall. He smirked before giving her fair share of revenge. She put her hands up defensively, "Logan, no." She moved her hands up to his chest.

Remaining silent, Logan grabbed the back of her neck and slammed her face into the messy bun. Chase and Michael watched speechless as the bun fell off her face, which was completely a mess.

"This might be our cue to leave," Chase nudged Michael. "Y-yeah. See ya," Michael replied. Soon they both bolted out of the room, fearing they might be next to be part of their little food fight.

Zoey didn't even notice them leave. She was focused on Logan. "I despise you," she said, her words like nails on a chalkboard.

Walking into the bathroom, he looked back briefly, "You like it." And then he slammed the bathroom door. All that was heard was the faucet running and Zoey's shriek of frustration.

-

Zoey patted her face dry after washing all the burger fixings off it. "I can't believe this," she spat.

Nicole, who was leaning against the wall of their bathroom, looked up at her sympathetically. "All that usage of pore cleansing face-wash and cream for nothing. I understand."

Zoey turned around and gave her a strange look. "No, I'm not talking about that. I'm talking about Logan. We're never going to be able to make it through a whole week. We've already gone insane." The last line came out almost sounding upset.

"Just think about how much this will help with the restaurant. You're doing a good thing, Zoe." Nicole put her hand on Zoey's shoulder.

"Yeah I guess you're right," Zoey shrugged.

"Of course I am. But I've go to go. Adam wants me at his dorm now, slave's duty. Hopefully I'll talk to you later tonight," Nicole grabbed her purse, walking out the door.

"Yeah. See you," Zoey wringed the towel in her hand. She was upset about how she reacted to Logan's rules. It usually wasn't like her to get revenge on someone. She was the type of girl who could talk to someone and work out their differences. But then again, Logan had a crazy effect on her.

She, of course, still had feelings for the boy. And there was no way she'd have any chance with him by the way things were going. Zoey had some talking with him to do.

-

Meanwhile, Logan was back at his dorm, putting on a new shirt. He went over in his mind the fight him and Zoey had. Her words ringed in his ear, _I despise you. _

His plan wasn't to make her hate him. It was actually to make her like him. But as of right now, there was no chance of that in the near future. He had to compromise with her somehow. They had to be on somewhat of the same page for any sane time they would spend together. And, since it was his fault she was upset, Logan had to make the first move.

He picked up his cell and dialed her number. Logan asked her to report to his dorm, and she surprisingly said okay. He waited on his bed for her to come in.

There soon came a knock on the door, and Logan went over to get it. As he opened it, Zoey walked right in, brushing his shoulder. Logan closed the door behind him and faced her.

"Hey," he said, unsure of what kind of mood she was in.

"Hey," she said. Logan was about to start but Zoey bet him to it. "Logan, I've been thinking. We could either make this very hard, or very, well, not-so-hard. And I'm willing to make sacrifices if you treat me with some respect." She didn't make eye-contact with him, and instead played with her cuticles on her finger nails.

"Yeah. I'm, uhh, sorry for making such strict rules. I know you probably won't believe me, but I actually don't want to make you hate me. I think, you know, if we both try, we could get along. Even if you're my slave," Logan replied, hoping she understood him.

Zoey finally looked in his eyes and smiled, "I think we could get along, too. Even though we do annoy the hell out of each other."

Logan caught her gaze, and that familiar pit in his stomach came around again. "Alright then, about these rules," he clasped his hands and sat on the bed.

Zoey sat down, too. She admired the charm that Logan could show. Maybe this is what drove her mad about him.

_I could be sweet, I know I've been a real bad girl, I'll try to change  
I didn't mean for you to get hurt, whatsoever,  
We can make it better, Tell me boy wouldn't that be sweet? _

-

**Hmm, Zoey and Logan didn't kill each other after all. But just because their on good terms now doesn't mean the forecast is going to be sweet. I mean honestly, it is Zoey and Logan. Can anything ever come out good between those two? You'll have to keep reading.**

**Lil Miss Pink Chick - Can Zoey and Logan get together in the end? Who knows. Haha. ;)**

**StoriesThatNeverWere – With both Chase's and Logan's mad love for Zoey, I think they might just bump heads. Well, maybe just a little more than heads. **

**And thanks to all you other reviewers, too. Please comment with your suggestion's and comments. I'd be happy to answer all your questions, too.**

**Hope you enjoyed – Delaney. **


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

"Ouch," Logan cringed, bringing his hand up to his face

Who was she kidding, honestly? It's Logan Reese. She should have known that they wouldn't have been able to agree. She tried to reason with him, but he always brought back the excuse that he had spent 200 dollars on her. He was right, in that sense. But she would never admit it. Which was why she was there, in his bathroom.

"Be careful with that razor. I don't want any cuts on my soft, delicate skin," Logan continued as he cocked his head to the side in the mirror to see Zoey's job.

"You better be careful with that mouth of yours. I'm the one with the razor," Zoey shot back, as she hastily swept the shaving cream off his face with the razor.

It was the morning after the cheeseburger fight. Zoey had thought Logan would actually try to make it work out so she wouldn't be miserable. No such luck, however. He still kept all the rules he made, with the exception of the no talking to her friends one. Logan finally gave into her after she kept yelling at him.

"Fuck, Zoey," he shooed her away with a hand as he leaned in closely to the mirror, examining the cut she just made with the razor. Zoey leaned back against the wall and smirked, slightly giggling at the bewildered Logan.

"Look at this little cut, right here," Logan swiftly turned around and got in Zoey's face, pointing at a little, microscopic cut.

Zoey put her hand on his face and shoved him back. "You are such a little drama queen." She walked out of the bathroom laughing at him, belittling him.

Logan froze dead in his tracks. Peeking out the door, he saw that she was talking to Chase. She was really starting to get to him now. Who does she think she is? He spent 200 dollars on her. She should be happy that Kazu was getting the money instead of being so damn selfish. Zoey was his slave.

...then again she was his love.

His reactions to her were sparked by a deep frustration that he couldn't get her to like him. Yeah, he was conceited, but he felt like nothing to her. That's why he continually boasts about himself, hoping she'll see something. It has yet to work, he thinks. And this was killing him.

Enraged, Logan squirted out some shaving on his hand. He walked out of the bathroom and stood their, hands behind his back. Zoey and Chase were still laughing at what seemed to be Logan.

He slowly walked over to Zoey, "I'm a drama queen, am I?" He cocked his eyebrow up.

"Dude, I can even answer that one," Chase called to him, sitting in a chair.

Zoey giggled at him, "Yes, you are a drama queen, Logan Reese."

Zoey's face was then met with a handful of shaving cream. Instinctively, she lunged at him, pushing him with all she had. Logan flew back and hit the wall.

Chase stood up, not believing Logan's behavior. He knew Logan was a jerk, but to persistently retaliate at every little thing Zoey did was just not Logan. Chase loved Zoey, and hated to see her being treated like this.

Just before Logan was about to shove her again, Chase ran over to Zoey and wrapped his arms around her waist, protecting her. "Logan, stop man."

"See I'm not the only one who's a drama queen, little miss perfect," Logan said, ignoring Chase.

Zoey just stood there in Chase's arms, wiping the shaving cream off her face. What in the world was Logan's problem? She makes one little comment about him and he turns into a complete psychopath. He angered her all the time, but she doesn't turn into a monster on him. She might, you know, slap a cheeseburger in the boy's face, but he was supposed to stop. He was the boy. Boys don't physically hurt girls, its common knowledge.

Apparently, someone forgot to fill Logan in on that one.

"Logan, what is your problem? You can't handle being called a drama queen?" Zoey replied, wriggling herself out of Chase's grasp.

Logan walked close to Zoey, their faces barely touching. "When you combine that with cutting my handsome face, it takes a toll on a guy," Logan's voice was low.

"Well you're taking a toll on me. You drive me crazy," Zoey griped, shaking his shoulders.

Making sure he was heard this time, Chase stepped in front of Zoey, "Logan, Zoey's right. You can't spaz out at her for no reason. Give the girl a break." His words were calm.

Logan squinted his eyes, "Chase, don't even get involved. It has absolutely nothing to do with you. You don't even know half the stuff that goes on when you're not around. So stop taking your little crush's side and leave."

Chase's eyes brought the same intensity as Logan's as he glared at him. He blushed for a split second, but the anger over powered his embarrassment. Logan said he wouldn't say anything about his crush on Zoey. Then without thinking, he slugged Logan right in the face. Logan instantly brought his hand up to his face, and when it came back down, it was full of blood.

"Chase!" Zoey screamed in fear, she had never seen Chase so angry.

Logan didn't reply with words, only with a harder punch to Chase's face. Chase flew back a couple steps from the force. Zoey stood there in shock, but immediately got up and stopped them before anymore damage would be done.

"Alright stop!" she yelled, throwing her arms out. Both boys paused and held there faces. Zoey swallowed and continued, "Both of you are acting really immature, and both of you are wrong. Chase, you didn't need to punch Logan, although I know you really wanted to," She paused and gave a sympathetic look to Chase, "And as for you Logan, Chase was right. You need to calm down. I don't feel safe being with you alone. You're always yelling at me or getting revenge on me for the tiniest things."

Logan looked down, that hit him like a ton of bricks. He is aware that he spazzes out, but he can't help it. The love he has for the girl combined with all the tension between him is enough to drive him up the wall. Maybe this whole having Zoey around thing wasn't a good idea.

"Now I'm going to leave you cool off Logan. Chase, you should probably come, too. Logan should think about what he's done," Zoey opened the door and waited for Chase.

Logan rolled his eyes, he wasn't 5.

-

"This doesn't look good," Zoey contorted her face in disgust as she held a bag of ice up to Chase's face.

"It doesn't feel too good either," Chase replied. His face was all swollen a little black and blue.

"Yeah well at least you don't have to be Logan's slave for the next 6 days," Zoey's laughed, trying to lighten the mood.

"You're right, I have it a lot worse," Chase added rolling his eyes.

"Psht, I'm sure. Melissa probably just wants to stare at you all day," Zoey replied. They were referring to Melissa, a girl in there class. She had a terrible lisp and an undying love for Chase.

"Yeah, that and cuddle, ruffle my hair, hold her hand everywhere we go," Chase counted of the things on his fingers, "and the worst is she's making me tell everyone I'm her boyfriend."

Zoey laughed, "We'll she's a nice girl, and you're a nice boy for doing this for her. I just don't know what you're going to do when she tries to get a little somethin' somethin' from you." She winked.

Chase's eyes widened, "Oh my gosh. How am I going to stop her from that?"

As if on cue, Melissa started running from a few yards away, "Chathe! I wath looking all over for you! We're double dating with Tharah and Thean to watch 'Thleepleth in Theatle!'"

Chase looked at Zoey quick, "Gotta run, good luck with everything."

Zoey laughed as Chase sprinted off in the distance, with Melissa reluctantly chasing after him.

"What was that all about?"

Zoey jumped from the sudden voice. She looked up to find Lola staring confusedly at Melissa running after Chase.

"I didn't know that girl could run so fast," Lola shook her head and sat next to Zoey.

"Lola, you scared me," She smiled, relieved, as she removed her hand from her heart.

"Sorry. I heard about you and Logan's little tiffs, and I came to check if everything's okay. So what's up baby cakes?" Lola offered as she leaned back on the bench.

Zoey rested her chin on her hand, "Oh I don't know, I just can't put up with the boy anymore…"

Zoey continued telling Lola about their fights, and Lola tried to offer some advice, "Listen. Logan's a jerk, a huge jerk. Just remember that you're the better person for doing all this. And, when it's all over, we'll get some sweet revenge." Lola nudged Zoey in the ribs, trying to put her in a better mood.

Zoey shoved her in the arms and laughed, "Yeah, only 6 more days."

Suddenly, Lola's techmate vibrated, signifying a text message. "I wonder who this is from," she reached in to her back pocket, pulling it out.

"It says, 'Lola, I know Zoey doesn't want to talk to me, but can you please tell her to come over so I can apologize. Thanks.' It's from Logan," She looked at Zoey.

Zoey looked at the ground. _One more chance, I'll give him, _she thought. Something inside was telling her not to give this up yet, to keep holding on.

"I better go," Zoey said, slowly standing up and walking away.

"I'll see you later tonight," Lola called after her, feeling sorry for her friend.

**-**

**A/N: And yet more fights. It seems as if not being able to talk to and love Zoey is killing Logan. Hopefully soon they'll see eye to eye, and maybe even more ;). But what about Chase? Where does he stand in all this mess? He doesn't even know Logan's feelings for Zoey. It should be interesting. **

**Thank you all reviewers. Your comments make me laugh ). Please review more and tell me what you think and if you have any suggestions/questions. I hope you guys enjoyed. **

**Love yous. Delaney**


End file.
